padventurefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Quest
Kanto Nazwa Wymagania Nagrody Poziom trudności Acryla Doll Quest ? link=Misje|Random Doll Możliwość sprzedawania dolli u NPC link=Poziom_Trudności Adriana's Charmander 25lvl link=money|60hd link=Poziom_Trudności Ancient Pyramid 40lvl, DACC, Surf link=money|70hd link=Poziom_Trudności Apple Bite Collection 10lvl link=money|15hd link=Poziom_Trudności Ash's Mission Odznaki z regionu Kanto link=money|548hd link=Full revive|25 Full revives link=Poziom_Trudności Beginning Dex 5lvl link=Pokeball|1 pokeball link=Poziom_Trudności Beneath the Maze 30lvl, DACC, Surf, Dive, Fly link=money|80hd link=Poziom_Trudności Bill, Pokémon researcher 20 lvl, Parasect. link=Attract link=Poziom_Trudności Blastoise Maze 35lvl, DACC, Fly link=money|90hd link=Poziom_Trudności Bone Tower 20lvl link=money|35hd link=Poziom_Trudności Bug Buzz Quest 40lvl, DACC link=money|50hd link=Bug Buzz link=Poziom_Trudności Burning House - link=Poziom_Trudności Chef 30lvl link=money|65hd link=Poziom_Trudności Construction Materials 25lvl link=money|80hd link=Poziom_Trudności Daily Task - link=Full revive|100 full revivelink=Rocket ball|100 Rocket Ball link=Misje|Random Dolllink=Jajka|Random Egglink=PA Box 3link=Johto Box 3link=Mewtwo's Island ticketlink=Random TM Case link=Poziom_Trudności Desert Underground 40lvl, Training Alakazam, DACC, Surf link=money|200hd link=Poziom_Trudności Elder Charizard 50lvl, DACC, Fly, Find Hole link=money|150hd link=Poziom_Trudności Elite Four DACC, Surf link=Full revive|100 Full revivelink=Rare candy|5 Rare candylink=Star flutelink=Dread flutelink=Snore flute link=Poziom_Trudności Fighting for Pride 80lvl link=Poziom_Trudności Fishing rods 30-80 Fishing link=Fishing rodslink=Fishing rodslink=Fishing rods link=Poziom_Trudności Fossil Cavern 40lvl, DACC, Rock Smash, Surf link=money|90hd link=Poziom_Trudności Gary's Fans Ash's Mission link=money|100hd link=Poziom_Trudności Gengar Mansion 45lvl, DACC, Surf link=money|100hd link=Poziom_Trudności Good Guy Hiker 50lvl link=money|100hd link=Rock Blastlink= link=Poziom_Trudności Halle's Growlithe 30lvl link=money|200hd link=Poziom_Trudności Hungry men DACC, Surf link=money|25hd link=Poziom_Trudności Hunting Task 20-110lvl link=money|2780hd link=Poziom_Trudności Ice Quest 50lvl, DACC, Rock Smash, Dig, Surf link=Full revive|1 Full revive link=Rare candy|4 rare candy link=Super ball|100 super balli link=Poziom_Trudności Igloo Mission 25lvl Możliwość wstępu do zamkniętej części Saffari. link=Poziom_Trudności Indigo League - Odznaki regionu Kanto link=Poziom_Trudności PA The Inquisition Quest 160 lvl, dostęp do 150+ zone, Rock Smash, Surf i Dive. link=INQ Box, Outfit link=Poziom_Trudności Kimberly of Cinnabar 50lvl link=money|195hd link=Poziom_Trudności Leaves 30lvl link=money|60hd link=Poziom_Trudności Lightship 20lvl link=money|55hd link=Poziom_Trudności Mia and Mya's Place 80lvl, DACC, Surf, Dive Dostęp do Mia and Mya's Place link=Poziom_Trudności New Medicine 10lvl link=money|25hd link=Poziom_Trudności Oak's Mission 60lvl link=PA Box 3 link=Rare candy|2 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Officer Mara Red Gem link=money|80hd link=Poziom_Trudności PApoi Quest 140lvl, DACC, Fly, Rock Smash, Find Hole, Mia and Mya's Place, PAnnihilator link=money|3 800hd link=PApoi boxlink=Rare candy|5 rare candylink=Full revive|100 full revive link=Poziom_Trudności Pewter Quest 50lvl, Rock Smash link=money|80hd link=Poziom_Trudności Plague at Celadon 30lvl link=Poziom_Trudności Pokeball Quest 15lvl, Rock Smash link=money|25hd link=Ultra ball|9 ultra balli link=Super ball|15 super balli link=Great ball|30 great balli link=Pokeball|45 pokeballi link=Poziom_Trudności Pokemon Palace: Ice Room 150lvl, DACC, Snorlax 130, Magmar 130, Electabuzz 130, Scyther albo Scizor 130. link=TM case 2 link= link=Poziom_Trudności Pokemon Palace: Stone Room 150lvl, DACC, Snorlax 130, Magmar 130, Electabuzz 130, Scyther albo Scizor 130. link=TM case 1 link= link=Poziom_Trudności Private Islands DACC, Cut, Surf, Dive, Fly Dostęp do prywatnych wysp. link=Poziom_Trudności Pokeflute Quest 80lvl, DACC, Mia and Mya's Place, Surf, Dive, Fly link=Pokeflute link=Poziom_Trudności Quest of the Elements 100lvl, DACC, Rock Smash, Surf, Fly, Charizard, Typhlosion, Alakazam, Gengar, Onix, Meganium, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon Możliwość trenowania pokemonów do poziomu 130 oraz używania ich. link=Poziom_Trudności Rocket's Hideout 40lvl link=PA Box 2 link=Red gem Outfit Rocket link=Poziom_Trudności Scarlett's Butterfree 25lvl link=money|45hd link=Poziom_Trudności Smeargle Quest - Powiększenie moveseta do 10 slotów, , Smeargle bag link=Poziom_Trudności Southern Swamp 20lvl, Cut link=money|45hd link=Poziom_Trudności Spooky Dimension 30lvl, DACC, Fly, Find Hole link=money|75hd link=Poziom_Trudności Stone Quest 50lvl, DACC, Surf, Dive link=Water stone link=Poziom_Trudności 35lvl DACC, Surf link=Leaf stone link=Poziom_Trudności 60lvl link=Thunder stone link=Poziom_Trudności 45lvl DACC, Surf link=Fire stone link=Poziom_Trudności 35lvl, Rock Smash link=Moon stone link=Poziom_Trudności Swamp Menace 25lvl link=money|150hd link=Poziom_Trudności Tauros Farm 20lvl link=money|25hd link=Poziom_Trudności The birds' nest 40lvl, DACC, Fly / Surf, Rock Smash link=money|100hd link=Poziom_Trudności TM19 80lvl, DACC, Dig, Surf, Dive link=Giga Drain link=Poziom_Trudności TM33 130lvl, DACC, Surf link=Rare candy|4 rare candy link=Super ball|100 super balli link=Great ball|100 great balli link=Reflect link=Poziom_Trudności Training Alakazam 40lvl, DACC, Surf link=money|50hd link=Poziom_Trudności Training ground cinnabar 50lvl, Find Hole, Rock Smash link=money|100hd link=revive|20 revivelink=ultra ball|80 ultra ballilink=Rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Training ground pewter 25lvl, Rock Smash link=money|40hd link=revive|10 revivelink=ultra ball|20 ultra balli link=Poziom_Trudności Venom Quest Service 30lvl, Cut link=money|70hd link=Poziom_Trudności Viridian Forest 30lvl link=Poziom_Trudności TM66 Quest 30lvl, Cut TM66 Parabolic Charge link=Poziom_Trudności Johto Nazwa Wymagania Nagrody Poziom trudności Amphy 10lvl Możliwość walki z Jasmine. link=Poziom_Trudności Avalanche Hazard 10lvl, Dig, Rock Smash Outfit Umbreona link=Poziom_Trudności Chuck's Training 60lvl Outfit Fightera link=Poziom_Trudności Black Market link=Rocket ball link=Misje|Random Doll link=Full revivelink=Jajka|Random Egglink=PA Box 2link=PA Box 3link=Johto Box 2link=Johto Box 3link=Lista TM|Random TM link=Poziom_Trudności Cliff Edge 100lvl, DACC, Surf/Fly, Find Hole link=link=Meteor Mashlink=Full revive|30 full revivelink=Rare candy|3 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Delivery Express 60lvl Motorbike link=Poziom_Trudności Breeding Master Elm! 40lvl link=Johto Box 2link=Full revive|5 full revive link=Poziom_Trudności Food Improvement link=Rocket ball link=Poziom_Trudności Happiness Island 30lvl, DACC Możliwość evolucji Eevee w Umbreona lub Espeona link=Poziom_Trudności Hunting Task 2 20-120lvl link=money|xxx hd link=Poziom_Trudności Illegal Business link=Poziom_Trudności Johto League - Odznaki regionu Johto link=Poziom_Trudności Lighthouse Entrance 10lvl Możliwość wejścia do latarni morskiej. link=Poziom_Trudności Mavis Skier 40lvl, DACC, Fly link=money|30hd Outfit Ski link=Poziom_Trudności Missing Software 100lvl, DACC, Fly, Dig link=Upgrade link=Rare candy|4 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności PAnnihilator 130lvl, DACC, Cut, Rock Smash, Surf, Dive link= link=Sandstormlink=link=Shadow Storm link=link=Earthquake link=link=Frenzy Plantlink=Rare candy|3 rare candylink=Money|500hd link=Poziom_Trudności Pokemon Arena 50-130lvl, DACC, Fly/Surf link=link=link=link=Hydropumplink=Lava Plumelink=link=link=link=link=link=link=link=link=Mewtwo's Island ticketlink=link=link=money|350hdlink=Rare candy|6 rare candylink=Great ball|100 greay ballilink=Ultra potion|100 ultra potionówlink=Full revive|30 full revive link=Poziom_Trudności Pokemon Festival 50lvl, Dig link=Sun stone link=Misje|Random Doll link=Poziom_Trudności PorygonZ Quest 135lvl, Find Hole, Fly, Surf link=Dubious disc,link=|Porygon2 Toy, link=|Porygon Bag link=Poziom_Trudności Power Outage‎ Lighthouse Entrance Quest link=money|250hd link=Poziom_Trudności Relic of the Dragons 80lvl,DACC, Surf, Dive link=money|305hdlink=Dragon scale link=Poziom_Trudności Saving the Slowpoke link=King's rock link=Poziom_Trudności Silph's Experiment 120lvl, DACC, Fly, Surf, Rock Smash link=money|200hdlink=Rare candy|3 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Tails 10lvl link=money|55hd link=Poziom_Trudności Team Rocket's new plan 80lvl, DACC, Surf, Fly, Find Hole link=Johto box 3link=Rare candy|3 rare candylink=Rocket ball|100 rocket balli link=Poziom_Trudności The Atonement 10lvl link=Misje|Random Dolllink=money|30hd link=Poziom_Trudności The Pokemon Paradox 50lvl, DACC, Fly, Surf, Dive, Cut link=Sleeping gengar plushlink=money|300hdlink=Golden Pokemon Egglink=Rare candy|2 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności The Yellow Hall 60lvl, DACC, Surf, Cut, Rock Smash link=Full revive|10 full revive link=money|300hd link=Poziom_Trudności Training ground cianwood 75lvl, DACC, Cut, Surf, Dive link=money|200hd link=revive|50 revivelink=ultra ball|100 ultra balli link=Poziom_Trudności Treasure hideout 80lvl, DACC, Surf, Dig, Rock Smash, Fly link=TM case 3link=link=Rare candy|2 rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Orange Archipelago Nazwa Wymagania Nagrody Poziom trudności Acid hell 40lvl, DACC, Dig, Fly/Surf link=money|50hd link=Poziom_Trudności Ghost ship 80lvl, DACC, Dig link=Rare candy link=money|35hdlink=Super ball|100 Super balli link=Poziom_Trudności Firesilver DACC Random Water TM link=Poziom_Trudności Mandarin mountains 50lvl, 70lvl, 85lvl, DACC, Rock Smash link=Rare candy|2 rare candy link=Super ball|250 super balli link=Great ball|50 great balli link=revive|50 revive link=Full revive|15 full revive link=Ultra potion|20 ultra potionów link=Hyper potion|70 ultra potionów link=Poziom_Trudności Rats in Trovitopolis 25lvl, Rock Smash link=money|15hd link=Poziom_Trudności Rocket plan 3 DACC, 50lvl link=money|400hd link=Poziom_Trudności TM125 Venoshock Quest DACC, 175lvl, Dig, Teleport, Cut, Fly lub Surf link=TM|TM125 Venoshock,link=Rare candy|5 rare candy, Golden Muk Statue link=Poziom_Trudności TM115 Brine Quest DACC, 200lvl, Dig, Teleport, Cut, Fly lub Surf link=TM|TM115 Brine, Wizard Bear link=Poziom_Trudności Hoenn Nazwa Wymagania Nagrody Poziom trudności TM06 Quest 40 lvl TM06 Toxic link=Poziom_Trudności TM50 Quest DACC, Surf, Find Hole, 90 lvl TM50 Overheat link=Poziom_Trudności TM52 Quest DACC, Surf, Fly, 50 lvl TM52 Aqua Jet link=Poziom_Trudności TM70 Quest DACC, 90 lvl TM70 Flash Cannon link=Poziom_Trudności Ice Tower Quest DACC, Fly/Surf, 50 lvl Froslass bag, 100 hd, Frozen starlight link=Poziom_Trudności Metagross toy Quest DACC, Fly, Rock Smash Metagross toy link=Poziom_Trudności Medicham toy Quest DACC, Fly, 55 lvl 1 rare candy, Medicham toy link=Poziom_Trudności Walrein toy Quest DACC, Fly, Surf, Dig Walrein toy link=Poziom_Trudności Gyarados trophy Quest DACC, Dive, Surf 80hd, Gyarados Trophy, Mudkip bag link=Poziom_Trudności Hoenn Box 2 Quest DACC, Rock Smash, 50 lvl link=Hoenn Box 2 Hoenn Box 2, 40 hd, 10k exp link=Poziom_Trudności Hoenn Box 3 Quest DACC, Find Hole, Surf, 90 lvl link=Hoenn Box 3 Hoenn Box 3 link=Poziom_Trudności Aga's Hell Quest DACC, Find Hole, 120lvl link=TM Case 6 + link=Shiny Stone, link=Full revive, link=Rare candy lub link= TM case 7 + link=TM Ancient Power, link=Full revive, link=Rare candy link=Poziom_Trudności Plusle and Minun Quest DACC, Fly Połączenie Plusle i Minun w jednego pokemona link=Poziom_Trudności PAnnihilator v2 DACC, 180 lvl, Dig, Surf, Rock Smash TM100 Fairy Wind, TM101 Epicenter, TM104 Blast Burner, TM83 Grassy Terrain link=Poziom_Trudności Stolen Replica DACC, 130 lvl, Fly, Surf Możliwość wstępu na respawn Rampardosów oraz zdobycie Skull Fossil link=Poziom_Trudności Workshop Nazwa NPC Nagrody Ditto Memory Card Quest Profesor Oak Plik:memorycard.png Memory Card, sloty do Ditto Designer Workshop Quest Designer Możliwość tworzenia podłóg i tapet do domku oraz addon item i nowych outfitów.